


Let Your Warm Hands Break Right Through

by annemaris (annemari)



Series: The "Adam has wings" 'verse [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/pseuds/annemaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The minute they walk into their hotel room, Adam collapses on the bed and promptly falls asleep.</i> Wing!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Warm Hands Break Right Through

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much **maybe77** for the amazing and thorough betaing! Also, thanks so much, **summerstorm**, for encouraging me, and always being there to brainstorm. Title from _Save Me_ by Remy Zero.

About an hour after they've both tweeted about going on vacation, Adam comes into the kitchen and hands his cellphone to Tommy. They know that the tweets will just add fuel to the fire, but Adam doesn't care, so neither does Tommy. Tommy takes the phone, not bothering to ask who it is.

"Hey," comes someone's voice from the other end of the line. It takes Tommy a minute to realize it's Kris. He hasn't exactly gotten to hang out with Kris much, so the fact that Kris wants to talk to him is a bit surprising. He hopes Kris doesn't have, like, a speech about how to treat Adam, or something. Tommy doesn't mind that Adam's friends worry, it's expected, but most of them have already accepted Tommy, so he hopes Kris isn't an exception.

"What's up, Kris?" Tommy asks, raising his eyebrows at Adam. Adam just shrugs and heads back to his bedroom to pack. They're leaving tonight and most of Adam's stuff is on the bed or on the floor, waiting to be sorted into different suitcases. Tommy thinks they should have hired someone to do it, to save time—precious time that could really be used for other activities, but Adam wouldn't hear of it. "This is our vacation and I will pack my stuff myself," he had said, and kissed Tommy to make sure he wouldn't have the opportunity to protest.

"Not much," Kris says, pulling Tommy back from the memory. "Just wanted to say, uh, have fun, man," and there's a smile in his voice, like he's in on some secret Tommy isn't even aware of. It makes him wary, makes him pause as he's lifting a sandwich to his mouth. It sounds kind of ominous and promising at the same time.

"Um," he drawls out. "I will?"

"Yeah, you will," Kris says, and Tommy has totally lost his grasp on this conversation. "Tell Adam that too, okay," Kris continues. "See you in New York."

He hangs up and Tommy just stares at the phone, sandwich forgotten. He trots up the stairs to Adam's room—it looks messier than an hour ago—and hands the phone back to Adam. Adam takes it and looks at him expectantly.

"Well, what did he say?" he asks.

"He told us that— we will have fun? Or to have fun, I'm not sure," Tommy says, shrugging.

Adam furrows his brow and doesn't say anything for a while. Then his face clears and he grins, bright and wicked. "Yeah, we totally will," he exclaims and cups the back of Tommy's head, pulls him in for a kiss. Tommy melts against Adam and the uncertainty he was feeling sweeps out of him.

\---

They get into the airport and out of the country without any paps following them. Adam grabs his hand during take-off and Tommy leans his head against Adam's shoulder.

The minute they walk into their hotel room, Adam collapses on the bed and promptly falls asleep. He doesn't even take off his clothes. Tommy thinks about waking him up just for a moment, to get the t-shirt off him, it's far too hot in the room to fall asleep clothed, but can't bring himself to do it. Instead, he opens the windows—leaving the blinds on—and crawls in bed next to Adam. The flight was tiring, the day was long, and just the thought of being on vacation—that there's no media, no rehearsals, no need to pretend that he and Adam aren't exactly what they look like—makes him sigh in gratitude. He's so glad Adam finally gets to take a break, because god knows the guy works too hard. Tommy snuggles closer to Adam and goes out like a light.

The next day they plan to hit the beach and just relax. Tommy offers to help Adam put sunscreen on his back, but Adam just shakes his head and says that it's fine. It sounds nonchalant enough, but it still makes Tommy feel weird.

Adam doesn't even take his shirt off at first, when they're lying outside in the sun. Eventually, he disregards it, but only lies on his back, as if to protect it from the sun, even though Tommy did say he'll help with the sunscreen. It shouldn't be weird, but it _feels_ weird to Tommy, like there's a reason behind it.

It's not like Tommy hasn't seen Adam naked before; in fact he's seen Adam naked countless times. He just hasn't had time to make mental notes of every part of Adam's body, but he's still planning on it, waiting for the right moment. They've been too busy, in many ways, for Tommy to have time to do that.

Still, Tommy feels like Adam just doesn't want Tommy's hands on his back. Tommy tries hard not to let that bother him, but then he realizes that hey, maybe it should bother him. They've done pretty much everything, and Adam has made Tommy reconsider everything about himself he thought to be true, and it has been _so_ fucking good, so why can't he just help Adam put on some sunscreen. It shouldn't be a big deal.

Tommy decides to go for a walk after lunch to clear his head. It's insanely hot outside and Adam says he's gonna go lie down somewhere that actually has an air-conditioner, so Tommy tells him he's gonna go and look for some souvenirs to take back to his parents. Adam frowns and his eyes get a little sad, when he asks, "But we'll buy them together, right?" So Tommy promises him and Adam smiles and kisses Tommy, tells him to have some fun in the sun.

The shops look strange and fun, but Tommy doesn't feel like checking them out without Adam, so he just wanders around, not even thinking about anything. He's _had_ time to think about their relationship before, has had time to consider all the ways this thing between them could go wrong, and what would come of it. Right now, he's on vacation, and he's damn well going to enjoy it. And tomorrow, he's totally going to rub sunscreen on Adam.

Tommy gets back just as the sun is setting. The first thing he notices when he walks into their hotel room is the still visible sunset, since the blinds haven't been drawn yet.

Adam seems to be asleep, lying on his stomach on the bed, with just his pants on, bathed in the orange glow. What Tommy sees on his back makes him stop in his tracks. Suddenly, everything clicks into place.

Shimmering in the fading light of the day are black wings.

Tommy doesn't know how long he stands there, just staring. Eventually, Adam stretches, and Tommy watches the wings fold, allowing Adam to turn to lie on his back. He smiles in his sleep, and sighs, and Tommy wonders if he maybe should let him sleep, but fucking hell, Adam has _wings_, and if Tommy doesn't address this fact right now, he's sure his brain will explode.

He moves toward the bed and plops down on it, making it bounce. Adam jolts awake and scrambles to rise up, before his eyes find Tommy and he relaxes back into the pillows.

"You startled me, I thought I locked the door," he says, but he's smiling and motioning for Tommy to lie down as well. "Did you find anything good in the shops?"

"So," Tommy says, and tries to keep his voice nonchalant, "You have wings."

Adam's eyes widen and he looks completely panicked for a second. He swallows and moves his mouth, but no words come out. In the end, he settles for a wry smile and says, "Surprise?"

"I guess.. you could say that," says Tommy, trying to gauge Adam's reaction. He looks nervous, really fucking nervous, like Tommy might bolt any minute now. Tommy reaches out his hand and runs it over Adam's cheek, to let him know that he's not going anywhere. Adam tenses before he leans into the touch and closes his eyes.

"So, how long have you had wings?" Tommy asks, and the enthusiasm in his voice sounds even fake to his own ears. He is _not_ freaking out about this, it's just a hard question to navigate, he's not sure what he should be asking, and the image of them is still etched into his mind.

Adam opens his eyes, and he seems hesitant when he says, "Since the Idol tour."

"Oh," says Tommy, and realizes that, hey, this might be what Kris was talking about. Which meant that Kris knew. And Tommy didn't, even though he's known Adam for— well, a couple of months, but still.

"Who else knows?" he asks, and he's trying not to sound accusatory, it's actually a fair question. Tommy needs to know who he can talk discuss this with in the future.

Adam shrugs and says, "My mum, a few friends—Brad, Lane, Alisan, Kris. I haven't, um, told a lot of people, or anything. Kris was there when it happened, and, well, Brad is Brad. I figured that Lane probably should know, just in case anyone from the public finds out." He seems to consider this, and then his head shoots up and his eyes lock with Tommy's. "I was going to tell you. You have to believe that, okay. I was gonna tell you here, I just didn't know— didn't know how to bring it up, or when to do it. But you're— you deserve to know, and I was going to tell you." He grabs Tommy's hand in his and squeezes it, as if willing Tommy to understand.

"Yeah, okay," Tommy says and leans forward to press a brief kiss against Adam's lips. Adam almost pulls him in to deepen the kiss, but then seems to reconsider. He still looks uneasy, and his eyes are wary when he looks at Tommy. That's totally not what Tommy was shooting for, he doesn't want Adam to be afraid of his reaction, he just wants Adam to trust him.

Adam breaks the tension by chuckling and ducking his head, as if embarrassed. "Well, this feels awkward."

"Can I see them again?" Tommy blurts out.

"You want to?" Adam asks, and he sounds hopeful and nervous at the same time.

"They're _wings_," Tommy says, and scoots closer to Adam on the bed.

Adam smiles and slowly turns around to expose his back to Tommy. It's covered in freckles, but aside from that, there's nothing about it that suggests there are wings hidden there. Tommy runs his hand over Adam's shoulder blades and Adam's breath hitches. Adam's always liked Tommy touching his back, digging his nails into it.

Adam turns his head to look at Tommy. "Can't you feel them?"

"No," Tommy says, frowning. "Should I be able to? There's no trace of them."

"Oh," Adam says, as if he's finally figuring something out. "I didn't know. It's like they— disappear into my back, or something, but I wasn't sure if that meant you could feel them or not."

Tommy rubs his thumb over Adam's right shoulder blade and says, "So, how do they unfold?"

"Watch out," Adam says and Tommy moves back, just a little, to stay out of the way. It seems that the wings materialize out of thin air. When they're completely open, they're absolutely stunning. They're a deep black colour, but the dying light of day makes red and gold shadows appear on them as the wings flutter and move under Tommy's gaze. They're not as big as they seemed at first, but they seem strong, like they could carry Adam or knock someone out. Tommy reaches forward and gently runs a hand over them, just to feel the feathers. Adam sucks in a breath and shudders.

"They used to— uh, come out on their own accord, when I was surprised, or scared," Adam says, and turns his head to catch Tommy's eye. "But I learned to control them."

Just like that, they fold closed again, and Tommy almost wants to reach out and stop them from disappearing.

"They're amazing," Tommy says, when Adam turns back to face him again. "Can I—," and he doesn't even know what he's asking exactly, but Adam smiles and says, "Later. I want to talk about this right now."

Which probably means that he's serious about this, about Tommy understanding where the wings came from and why Adam didn't tell him, and why he's talking about it now. Tommy believes Adam, when he says that he was going to tell Tommy and do it here, when they're both relaxing under the Mexican sun, together, taking a break from all the crazy the world's throwing at them. Funny enough, wings don't seem as weird after all the insanity the last few months have brought.

"So, ask away," Adam says, and he smiles expectantly. Tommy brushes his hair away from his face, doesn't really know where to start. He doesn't really have that many questions, so maybe they should cover the basics, and then Adam could open them up again, and Tommy could run his hands over them and they could see where that took them.

"How did you get them?" he asks.

"I'm not sure," Adam says, shrugging. "I just woke up with them, one morning after a show. We were in the hotel that night, so thankfully no one but Kris saw my freak-out. I'm thinking it might be magic? There was this weird energy that night, I don't know. I didn't really— question it, though. It feels like a gift, so I didn't want to seem ungrateful."

Tommy smiles, cause that's just so Adam. Of course he'd be grateful, of course he'd think it's magic. "Can you— I don't know, fly with them?"

Adam pauses at that. "I— haven't actually tried?"

"Why the fuck not, they're _wings_," Tommy says, incredulous, and maybe that came out a bit more shrill than usual, but whatever, it's a fair point.

"I don't know," Adam says, fiddling with his rings. "They don't seem big enough to carry me, and where could I actually practice, you know, without being seen."

"But— _wings_, Adam. What else are they meant to for, if not flying," says Tommy, and the thought is absolutely exhilarating. Adam flying seems like the most natural thing ever. It feels like that's what he's meant to do.

"I still can't pick up enough speed with them," Adam says, smiling and shaking his head. "It took me forever to make them close and open when I wanted to. And the one time I did try to move them really fast, my room looked like it had been hit by a hurricane."

"Your room always looks like it's been hit by a hurricane, Adam," Tommy says and rolls his eyes. "Then what _can_ you do with them?" he asks, and it sounds like a challenge.

The wings appear behind Adam in a flash of feathers. They shiver and even _glisten_, this time green and blue streaks passing over them, and they slowly but surely move towards Tommy, until the tips are lightly brushing his shoulders. The wings feel ticklish on Tommy's skin, but he can see ripples moving through the feathers and when he raises his right hand to brush against the very ends of them, Adam's eyes close and he lets out a soft gasp.

"Oh," Tommy says quietly, amazed at Adam's reaction. "I guess that works."

Adam smirks at Tommy and pulls him in for a kiss, rough and dirty. The wings flutter about and Tommy runs his hands up Adam's sides until his fingers are touching the feathers near Adam's shoulder blades. "Fuck, Tommy," Adam groans, and just like that, Tommy's flat on his back and Adam's pretty much attacking his mouth, his neck, anywhere he can reach.

Tommy giggles and leans his head back to allow Adam more access to his neck. The wings are right there, within arm's reach and Tommy lifts his hand to stroke at the edges again. Adam shivers and his hands grasp at Tommy's forearms as he takes a couple of ragged breaths. Tommy can feel how hard he is and he reaches down to get rid of Adam's pants that are really just getting in the way. Adam hums and wriggles his hips to help Tommy with this all-important task. Tommy's about to wrap his hand around Adam's cock, when he figures that maybe they can do this a bit differently this time. He runs his fingers over Adam's stomach and reaches over with the other hand to touch Adam's wings again.

"Tommy-y," Adam groans and pushes his hips forward. "You fucking—."

Tommy smiles and traces his fingers over the tips of the wings, loving how he can affect Adam like this.

"Has anyone ever—?" he asks, wondering if maybe, just maybe, he's the first who gets to do this.

"No," Adam says, and Tommy's heart starts beating faster. "Not like this."

"But why—," Tommy starts, remembering Kris's words, remembering Drake.

"Later," says Adam, and locks eyes with Tommy. "We will totally talk about this, just not now, please, Tommy."

The wings brush against Tommy's sides, as if wanting to distract him, but Tommy needs confirmation, wants to be sure.

"Then why did Kris tell me I was going to have fun?" he asks, because he needs to know, no matter what the answer is. He's not a jealous person, he just doesn't like being confused.

"I— might have mentioned that I was going to tell you," Adam says, and sits back on his ankles. Tommy leans up on his elbows, and listens.

"He knows how I react," Adam continues, "because he touched them that first day. Just once, though, it never went farther than that. Never— it's never been like this."

"What about Drake?" Tommy asks, because that's the thing he can't make sense of, why Drake doesn't know.

"It just— it didn't happen," Adam says, shrugging.

Tommy wants to reach out and hug him, but it looks like Adam still has something else to say.

He looks down, avoiding Tommy's gaze; he seems almost shy as he runs a hand through his hair. The wings are fluttering behind him, as if showing he's nervous. "I was— I wasn't exactly sure you'd be okay with this, but I was hoping, and Kris said he knew you wouldn't freak. He was probably giving you a heads up— or maybe he just likes to mess with you." He laughs at that, and meets Tommy's eyes, a little hesitant. Tommy can tell Adam's trying to distract him, but he's forgotten all about whatever it was that Kris said. Fuck, Adam should know that there's nothing, nothing Tommy can imagine about Adam that he wouldn't be okay with.

Tommy sits up and takes hold of Adam's shoulders, pulls him forward into a deep kiss, hoping it will say everything he can't put into words, can't even make sense of. Adam wraps his arms around Tommy's waist and doesn't let go.

Tommy leaves a trail of kisses from Adam's mouth to his chest, and Adam's hands are quick at work, tugging off Tommy's shirt, pushing him to lie back down on the bed. Adam's wings shiver, at times it seems he can't control them—or like he doesn't even want to.

Tommy's about to reach out and touch them again, when Adam pulls back, a teasing smile on his face.

"Adam," Tommy whines, wanting to feel the wings, to drive Adam to the edge just by touching them. He pushes up, and rolls them over so he's straddling Adam's legs. The wings don't seem to mind being squished under Adam's body, if the gold ripples running over them are any indicators.

Adam huffs out a breath and laughs, he always likes it when Tommy takes charge. He props himself up on his elbows, maybe to give the wings more room, or maybe just to watch. Tommy licks his way down Adam's chest to his stomach, and stops to bite on his hip, nuzzle his face into Adam's thigh. Adam lifts his hips in anticipation and buries his hand in Tommy's hair, guiding him downwards.

Tommy smirks and grabs hold of Adam's hips, lightly teases the side of Adam's cock with his teeth and tongue, before he takes it into his mouth. Adam's grip on Tommy's head tightens and he pushes Tommy forward, encouraging him. Tommy really doesn't need encouragement, though, he fucking loves doing this. He takes as much of Adam as he can, and Adam writhes underneath Tommy, making little noises, driving Tommy insane. Adam's already close, because of Tommy touching his wings, so it doesn't take long for him to come, hot and fast down Tommy's throat.

Tommy swallows everything and rests his head on Adam's thigh, Adam's fingers carding through his hair as he murmurs thanks, while the wings disappear. Tommy's dick is hard and aching, and he desperately wants to take off his pants to get at least some relief, when Adam tugs at his hair a little harder and says, "Come here already." He sounds sleepy, but determined, and Tommy pushes himself up on his hands and knees, and climbs back up to kiss Adam.

Adam unzips Tommy's jeans and pulls them down, so they're pooling around Tommy's knees. Tommy braces his hands on Adam's chest, as Adam jerks Tommy off—slow but intense, smiling up at Tommy. Tommy comes with a shout, spilling over both of them. Adam pulls him down into a hot kiss. Tommy moans into Adam's mouth, and completely loses himself.

Adam looks like he's about to fall asleep, so Tommy nips at his bottom lip one more time, runs a hand over his stomach. He pushes himself up and gets a washcloth from the bathroom to clean them up.

Adam hums appreciatively, when Tommy runs the cloth over him. Tommy's about to lie down next to him, when Adam opens his eyes, sits up and wraps his arms around Tommy. Tommy sighs and buries his face in Adam's neck.

He hears a quiet whoosh and opens his eyes to see himself and Adam surrounded by Adam's wings. They envelop Tommy completely and Adam kisses his cheek, his lips, his eyes. Tommy breathes in deep and runs his hands up Adam's sides, grips Adam's shoulders.

"Thank you," Adam whispers, and Tommy knows he doesn't mean just for not freaking out about the wings. It's for all of it, accepting Adam just as he is, not pushing him away or letting him isolate himself, for standing by him, trusting him. Tommy presses a kiss to Adam's collarbone and rests his head against Adam's chest. They stay like that for a while.

\---

The next morning, Tommy wakes up and finds Adam still asleep. His back is turned towards Tommy and he's grasping the hand Tommy has around Adam's waist. Tommy doesn't want to break the contact, but he wants to try something. He can't see the wings, and he can't feel them, but knowing they're there is enough. Tommy leans forward and runs his tongue over Adam's shoulder blades. Adam gasps and shivers at the touch.

Yeah, they're definitely going to have fun with this.


End file.
